<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceremony and Devotion by V4LKYR1A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472834">Ceremony and Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4LKYR1A/pseuds/V4LKYR1A'>V4LKYR1A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Sexual Content, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4LKYR1A/pseuds/V4LKYR1A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fall of Valhalla, it is up to the maiden with the blood of warriors to persevere and resist the temptations of hell. Saint or sinner, she will either reign victorious or fall under the grasp of the 7 rings and their Lord. Chances of survival are well under her strength but not impossible. It is her choice to choose who she will devote herself to: Freyja Or the Devildom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceremony and Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Religiously it was the aim of the orders above to live a life of devotion. Four realms- different from one another remained similar in roots. ‘Devotion’ was well recognized and no stranger to each worship. Whether it be celestial, demonic, brynhild, or simply human. The realms lived with mutual understanding of one another and it’s fundamentals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Frejya, goddess of war, chooser of the slain, was mother and ruler of the Valkyrian realm. A vessel for all things which would aid in the young girls' fight. Freyja believed in empowerment, hosting affairs to prepare her troops to defend their sacred home: Valhalla, at all costs. Even if it meant sudden death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   The life of a valkyrie was full of tragedy, often cut short as demise was guaranteed at a young age. Altercations, amongst the rest of events, were no exception as the death knell rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   The Valkyrians resided under a roof of gold, the walls made of shields with spears for it’s rafters. Seats were made of breastplates, of which surrounded one of the many feasting tables which populated immensely. Feasts could go on for as long as training dared. It’s gates guarded by wolves, and eagles who fly above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Nevertheless, Entry was rigorous to say the least. The hall of the fallen was pledged to be select. Contenders were to fight endlessly through ranks with each other to prove themselves to Freyja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Valhalla was populated with the most elite warriors, especially of heroes and rulers. And god help anyone who failed to prove themselves as elite practitioners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Those who were unable to complete their tasks were sent to Folkvangr, An extension of Frejyas’ rule.  It was a field which harbored death disguised as a paradise. From above, the grass was green, the air was crisp, water was crystalline, and life blossomed. However, looks proved to be decieving. Upon dissension it would be clear that death littered the area, cadavers of the condemed’s loved ones stacked on top of each other to haunt, The stench of rot was heavy in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   It was a personal hell in which the unfortunate was a slave to, visions of victims who fell at their hands manifested and replayed until driven to insanity.  It was rumored to be said that those foolish to invoke Frejya’s wrath never saw the day of light again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Once admitted into Folkvangr, was escape possible? That would be for damned to tell, if they ever survived the behemoth of wrath that was known to be Freyja. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Everyday stood as a quotidian reminder of the trials that the women of Valhalla undertook to manifest victoriously. The dawn of a new day in which approached marked unlike any other. It mnemonically exhibited past cataclysm as a grim prompt at which was responsible for tainting Brynhild history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Calamity need not to give a warning for it’s arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   ‘Lilithnacht’ as it was perceived by the four races; bound to occur as calamity pervaded in the musk. Was the day the previous leader of the Valkyries: Lilith. Was slain into submission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Blessed by all celestial beings, their aided powers gave no leniency for the rulers of hell. She had fallen victim to their temptations resulting in her hand to the reaper. The War between Both polars was fought immensely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Hell wanted Valhalla's crown jewel, taking the Queen in exchange. The combined strength of the daughters of devotion persevered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    But, the damage was already done. They had escaped mass extinction at the cause of destruction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  And history was only bound to repeat itself at a greater toll…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   A day so bright quickly turned into a time of turmoil, Beliefs were contagious, They were allowed into their sanctum, suffering punishment of the demonic gods. Mirroring the hell that was Folkvangr, Valkyrian bodies littered the sacred grounds of Valhalla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Even the strongest warriors were slain, their efforts ultimately in vain as their bodies were mangled beyond recognition. Cries of war converted into cries of terror, the sound of weapons clashing into each other were found on pavement painted in sacred blood of the warriors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Luck wasn’t in their favor. But the remaining Valkyrian warriors continued...they were ‘devoted’ after all. And their blind following would be the factor that contributed to erasure of Valhalla. Freyja struggled against her captor refusing to repeat what her mentor Lilith did all those years ago. She bruised, cut, and twisted the strength against her, but just like the rest of the Valkyries, she went down fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A blessing came from tragedy in the form of a birth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    In a last ditch effort to refuse submission, a being manifested from the strength of a warrior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Genesis: An origin of formation from an event; a new beginning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>